Reue
by Shailiha
Summary: Was könnte Hermione in ihrem Leben wohl bereuen, diese Frage stellt sich hier. Mal kein HGSS, sondern HGCW


A/N: Das ist ein weiterer Charlie – Hermione – One Shot. Er ist für TequilaKiss, obwohl er nicht so nett ist wie der erste. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch, es tut mir leid, dass es so lang dauerte ihn zu posten. Hermiones Gedanken sind schräggestellt.

Ü/N: Ich habe diese Story hier auf fanfiction-net entdeckt und wollte sie euch nicht vorenthalten. Sie heißt im Original „Regrets". Sie dreht sich um Charlie und Hermione, ein Pairing, das für mich einen gewissen Reiz entwickelt hat. Ich finde sie einfach super schön. Und darum ist sie jetzt hier für euch auf Deutsch. Vielleicht lasst ihr mir oder Kitty ja ein kleines Review da.

Disclaimer: Alles bekannte gehört JKR, noch nicht mal die Story gehört mir, die ist von Kyo´s Favourite Kitty.

**Reue**

Die schimmernden Lichter der Fenster des Apartmenthauses konnte man durch die stockfinstere Nacht und den heftigen Regen gerade noch erkennen. Ohrenzerfetzender Donner und blendende Blitze gaben dieser Nacht den Anschein einer Szenerie aus einem billigen Horrorfilm. Alles weit und breit war triefend nass und nahezu jeder hatte sich in die Behaglichkeit der eigenen vier Wände zurückgezogen.

Als ein weiterer Blitzstrahl den Himmel erhellte, wurde die Silhouette einer schlanken Frau im Park gegenüber des Apartmenthauses sichtbar. Natürlich war keiner dort um sie zu sehen, dennoch war sie da, und war es bereits seit vielen Stunden. Die Frau lief nicht, bewegte sich nicht, trug nicht einmal einen Mantel.

Bekleidet mit einer dünnen Jacke, Jeans, Tanktop und Tennisschuhen beobachtete Hermione Granger das Haus. Der Regen strömte rascher über ihr Gesicht als man es für möglich gehalten hätte. Den Regen und die beißende Kälte, die ihren Tribut von der schmalen Gestalt forderten, nahezu vergessen, rannen Tränen über ihr Gesicht und tropften dann zu Boden. In einem der Apartments lebte Charlie Weasley und sie erinnerte sich wenige Tage zurück, als sie ihr Herz herausgerissen und Goodbye gesagt hatte.

:Flashback:

Haltlos lachend nach ein paar Drinks zu viel spielten sie Schere, Stein, Papier in seiner Wohnung. Der Verlierer musste dem Gewinner eine wie auch immer geartete Frage beantworten. Beide waren betrunken, aber sie hatten eine Ewigkeit Zeit.

Es war ihr Freitag-Nacht-Ritual. Sie trafen sich irgendwo, hatten gemeinsam Spaß, tranken ein bisschen zuviel, und hatten eigentlich immer eine gute Zeit. Freitag war ihr Ausgehabend, nicht dass einer von ihnen jemals in einer anderen Nacht ausgegangen wäre. Keiner wusste genau wie oder wann es begonnen hatte, aber jeder war froh, dass die beiden einmal aufhörten zu arbeiten und Spaß hatten.

„Verdammt", sagte Hermione leise als ihr Stein vom Papier eingewickelt wurde, „deine Frage." Er schien darüber nachzudenken, während beide an ihren Flaschen nippten. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Idee worüber er nachdachte, und beobachtete wie sich seine Augenbrauen beim Überlegen immer weiter aufeinander zu bewegten. Rosarote Lippen öffneten sich leicht und seine Hand verschwand unter seinem weißen Shirt (A/N: sorry, Mädels aber er trägt ein Shirt) als er sich den Bauch kratzte und dabei definierte Muskeln enthüllte.

Seine nächsten Worte rissen sie aus ihren ziemlich peinlichen Gedanken, „Was bereust du in deinem Leben am meisten?", er hob die Flasche erneut an die Lippen, ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem hübschen Gesicht. Charlie erwartete ganz offensichtlich eine Antwort, eine Antwort, die sie ihm nicht geben konnte.

„_Ihr tiefstes Bedauern?", spottete Hermiones innere Stimme, „da war so viel. Es gab in ihrem Leben so viele Dinge, auf die sie nicht stolz war oder für die sie gerade stehen wollte. Aber am meisten bereute sie etwas, das er niemals wissen durfte. Er würde sie nie wieder wie vorher ansehen oder vielleicht nicht einmal mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollen. Er würde nie verstehen und niemals das gleiche fühlen, also warum sollte sie es ihm sagen? _Sie nahm einen Schluck und fühlte eine Träne ihre Wange herab rinnen.

Charlie war im gleichen Moment neben ihr. „Mio! Mio, beruhige dich! Was hast du, Engel? Es tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas gesagt habe, das dich verletzt. Weine nicht, Mio! Bitte wein doch nicht!" Er sah so aufrichtig aus bei seiner Entschuldigung, dass sie nicht weinen wollte, ihn nicht sich entschuldigen sehen wollte. Dieser Gedanke brachte sie dazu, ihre Tränen abzuwischen und ihm ein falsches Lächeln zu schenken.

„Reue, hm?" begann sie zittrig, „Ich … ich … am meisten …Tut mir leid, Drache, ich kann es nicht sagen." Sie grinste innerlich bei seinem affektierten Spitznamen. Er war ihr so nahe, nahm sie eng in den Arm und küsste ihre Stirn.

Hermione schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung, genoss die Wärme und stellte sich unbewusst vor, wie ein Leben mit ihm wäre. So kuschelnd, sicher in seinen Armen, tagsüber die Kinder erziehend und nachts sich gegenseitig in den Armen haltend. Es wäre perfekt. Kleine Rotschöpfe und Kinder mit buschigen braunen Haaren spielen auf dem Teppich, während ihre Eltern im Lehnstuhl am Kaminfeuer lesen.

Plötzlich realisierte sie, woran sie da dachte und verspannte sich, ihre Gedanken aus dem Kopf verbannend. Charlie könnte nie, würde niemals das Gleiche empfinden. Er sah sie als eine Freundin, nicht mehr. Sie könnten nie Liebende sein.

Mit sanfter Gewalt löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und sprang von der Couch. _Sie könnten nie irgendetwas anderes sein, und sie wusste es, also warum fühlte sie so? Welcher Zauber lag auf ihr? Sie lachte über ihre Naivität, es war kein Zauber. Sie liebte Charlie Weasley. _Zitternd wie ein Blatt im scharfen Wind warf sie ihren Mantel über, schnappte sich ihre Handtasche und rannte zur Tür. „Ich muss … ähm … noch was erledigen. Bis dann, Drache", damit war sie durch die Tür.

Sie stürmte die Treppen hinab, beinahe zwei ältere, lachende Damen im Flur umrennend, und hinaus auf den verlassenen Gehsteig. Sie konnte Charlie hinter sich die Treppe herunter rennen hören, sie rufend: „Mio, warte! Was ist denn falsch gewesen? Engel!" Sie rannte weiter, Adrenalin und pure Angst vor ihren Gefühlen jagten durch ihren Körper. Er könnte niemals das Gleiche fühlen.

Seine Schritte kamen näher, er ergriff ihren Arm, hielt sich fest. Sie keuchten beide in der kalten Nachtluft, während sie sich in seinem Griff wand. „Was ist los, Hermione?" fragte er mit einer Stimme, die deutlich seine Traurigkeit zeigte. _Seine Traurigkeit worüber? Über ihre Verrücktheit? Ihre Verantwortungslosigkeit? Ihre Unreife?_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, erneut flossen Tränen über ihr schönes Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, Drache", wisperte sie. Sein Griff lockerte sich und er blickte verwirrt drein. In der sanftesten und sorgenerfülltesten Stimme, die sie je gehört hatte, flüsterte er: „Was?" Tränen glänzten jetzt auch in seinen Augen und sie wollte nichts mehr, als ihn für immer festzuhalten.

Langsam drehte sie ihren Arm von ihm weg und drehte sich vorsichtig um, zurückblickend nur um zu sagen „Leb wohl, Charlie, mein Drache". Und weg war sie, laufend in die Dunkelheit einer Frühlingsnacht, hochhakige Sandalen klapperten auf dem Gehweg, einen völlig gebrochenen Mann weinend auf der Strasse zurücklassend.

:Ende Flashback:

In dieser Nacht ging sie direkt zu Harrys Heim, früher das von Sirius. Sie lebte am Grimmauldplatz, zusammen mit Harry, den Weasleys und oft mit vielen Ordensmitgliedern. Ganz egal wie sehr sie in diesem Moment allein sein wollte, sie brauchte ihr Zuhause. Sie brauchte ihre Familie.

Sie schlich sich in das Haus, Tränen strömten noch immer über ihr blasses Gesicht, ihre Haare fielen aus den Spangen. Ihre Kleider waren nass vom fallenden Nieselregen und den Stunden des Umherlaufens. Ihr Make-up war verschmiert und sie sah grässlich aus, aber sie brauchte Trost. Niemand sollte wach sein, es war fast 3 Uhr morgens, aber sie sah Licht in der Küche brennen. Ohne Zweifel war Molly noch wach, die Mahlzeiten für den nächsten Tag vorbereitend.

Hermione ging direkt zur Küche und drückte langsam die Tür auf, vorsichtig hineinspähend. Wie sie vermutet hatte, rührte Mrs. Weasley am Küchentisch in einer großen Teigschüssel. Die Frau, in der sie eine zweite Muter zu sehen gelernt hatte, blickte zu dem zerzausten Mädchen auf, als sich die Tür öffnete. Im nächsten Augenblick befand sich Hermione in ihren tröstenden, mütterlichen Armen.

Nach einer Tasse Tee, vielen Tränen und einer Erklärung brachte Molly Hermione zu Bett, deckte sie zu und murmelte, es würde schon alles gut werden. Dabei schwor sie sich, sie würde gehen und eine nette kleine Unterhaltung über diesen Abend mit Charlie führen.

Die nächsten Tage waren für Hermione die reine Qual. Sie schloss sich nach den ersten merkwürdigen Blicken und auffordernden Fragen in ihrem Zimmer ein. Sie wollte nicht mit den anderen reden. Sie würden es nicht verstehen, vor allem nicht die Weasley-Kinder. Trotz allem waren sie Charlies Geschwister. Nach endlosen Stunden in denen an ihre Tür geklopft wurde mit der Bitte hinein gelassen zu werden, bat sie Molly den anderen zu sagen, sie sollten sie einfach nur in Ruhe lassen.

Nach einer Woche fing die Klopferei erneut an und auch Molly sah fünfmal am Tag nach ihr. Hermione hatte es so satt, dass sie ging und zu dem Ort apparierte, dem in der vergangenen Woche nahezu alle Gedanken gegolten hatten. Sie ging zu dem Park gegenüber von Charlies Apartment, statt direkt in seinem Haus zu landen und ihr Verhalten erklären zu müssen.

Dort stand sie nun, betrachtete den Himmel, der seine Schleusen über ihr geöffnet hatte und weinte um den Mann, den sie liebte, aber sie konnte sich nicht überwinden es ihm zu sagen. Seit Stunden hatte sie versucht den Mut aufzubringen ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, aber sie entschied sich dagegen, weil er sie einfach nicht lieben konnte. Sie war ja nur ein dummer, kleiner Bücherwurm, und er war, nun ja, ein Mann.

Plötzlich veränderte sich etwa. In einem Apartment erlosch das Licht und eine Gestalt kam aus der Tür, einen schwarzen Regenschirm und Regenmantel tragend. Es handelte sich um einen Mann, das konnte sie an seiner Kleidung und seiner Haltung erkennen. Er sprach in ein Handy und sah sich hektisch um, als ob er jemanden suchte oder vor jemandem davonlief.

Sie sah rotes Haar aufblitzen, als er das Handy wegsteckte. Es war Charlie, sie wusste es instinktiv, und er suchte sie. „Mio!", rief er dann, „Mio, wo bist du?" Bei seinem Anblick fühlte sie ihre Stärke schwinden und den Boden auf sich zukommen. „Drache" flüsterte sie als auf der Erde aufschlug und ihre Welt im Dunkel versank.

:Neue Szene:

Hermione erwachte bei gedämpftem Licht und unter weichen Decken. Verwirrt setzte sie sich auf und sah sich um. Der Raum erschien vertraut, irgendetwas, dass sie schon einmal gesehen hatte, wo sie aber noch nie gewesen war. Das Zimmer war in Grün und Blau dekoriert und offensichtlich frisch aufgeräumt. Als ihr Blick aber auf den Nachttisch fiel, wusste sie exakt, wo sie sich befand.

Dort standen drei gerahmte Bilder. Eines von einem Drachen, eines vom gesamten Weasley-Clan, zusammen mit Harry und ihr, und das letzte war ein Bild von ihr bei ihrem Hogwartsabschluss. Als sie das sah, lief sie rosa an. Es war Charlies Zimmer, und sie lag in seinem Bett und betrachtete sein Bild von ihr. Sie machte Anstalten aufzustehen und den Raum zu verlassen.

Als hätte ihre Bewegung ihn herbeigerufen, erschien Charlie mit einem Tablett im Türrahmen. Er stellte es neben dem Bett ab, drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zurück in die Kissen und zog die Decken bis an ihre Schultern hoch. „Nein", sagte er streng, „Du bist krank, also bleibst du im Bett und ich kümmere mich um dich." Er lächelte und zeigte seine geraden weißen Zähne, „natürlich mit der Hilfe von meiner lieben Mum."

Er stütze sie mit einigen Kissen, damit sie besser essen konnte. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und stellte ihr das Tablett auf den Schoß, dann drehte er sich zu Gehen. So schnell wie sie nur konnte, stemmte sich Hermione weiter hoch und griff nach seinem Handgelenk. „Warte, Drache", flüsterte sie.

Sie ließ sein Handgelenk los, rang die Hände mit Schoß, blickte auf das Essen hinab und suchte in ihren Gedanken die richtigen Worte, darum betend er möge sie nicht verachten oder weglaufen. „Bitte." Die Matratze gab irgendwo in der Nähe ihrer Füße unter seinem Gewicht nach und sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrem Knöchel. „Was ist los, Grille?" wisperte er.

„Ich bereue …", nahm sie Anlauf, doch die Worte wollten nicht kommen. Sie schluckte und fing von vorne an, „ich bereue viele Dinge."

„Dann erzähl sie mir alle, und wir werden das wichtigste zusammen finden", sagte er als er näher heranruschte.

„Ich bereue nie singen oder Ballett tanzen oder Himmel und Hölle spielen gelernt zu haben", begann sie mit dem einfachsten. „Ich bereue so viel von meiner Zeit in Hogwarts mit Lesen und nicht mit Leute treffen und Freundschaften schließen verbracht zu haben. Ich bereue es Draco Malfoy zu hassen und ihm nicht als Spion des Phönixordens zu vertrauen. Ich bereue es nie Rad fahren oder Schwimmen gelernt zu haben. Ich bereue es Krum ich liebe dich gesagt zu haben und mir von ihm das Herz brechen zu lassen. Und ich", sie hielt inne um ihren Mut zusammen zu nehmen und durchzuatmen, „ich bereue es dir nie gesagt zu haben, dass ich dich liebte, dass ich dich immer noch liebe."

Stille erfüllte den Raum einige Minuten und Hermione fürchtete, er würde den Raum verlassen ohne zu antworten, oder schlimmer er würde etwas sagen, was ihr Herz brechen ließe. Sie fixierte immer noch ihr Essen und ihre Hände, die sie in purer Angst verdrehte. Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben vor etwas mehr Angst.

Sie hörte einen merkwürdigen Ton an ihrer Seite und sah auf zu Charlie, der absolut hysterisch lachte. „Oh Mio", brachte er gerade noch zwischen zwei Lachern heraus, als er sie in eine enge Umarmung zog, „meine Mio."

Nach einigen Minuten Wartens auf ein Nachlassen seines Kicherns, was es nicht tat, machte sie sich von ihm los und funkelte ihn an. Das war nicht die Reaktion, die sie erwartet hatte. „Und was genau findest du DARAN jetzt so lustig!" presste sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus. Sein Gelächter stoppte und er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Nur du, Hermione, konntest die Tatsache übersehen, dass ich dich auch liebe." Er lächelte, als er das sagte und zog sie zögernd in einen Kuss.

Nach einigen leidenschaftlichen Küssen löste er sich von ihr und sprang vom Bett. „Komm, Engel, steh auf." Sie stöhnte und schob die Decken beiseite um aufstehen zu können. An diesem Punkt realisierte sie, dass sie eine von Charlies Pyjamahosen und ein übergroßes T-Shirt trug. Er zwinkerte bei ihrem überraschten Blick.

„Molly hats gemacht, keine Panik. Ich bin nicht SO EINER!" lachte er. „Na los, komm, das ist jetzt nicht wichtig." Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie zur Tür, ein breites Lächeln auf seinem hübschen Gesicht.

„Wohin gehen wir, Drache?" fragte sie, als sie nachgab und sich von ihm ins Wohnzimmer ziehen ließ. Sie starrte auf das Drachentattoo auf seinem Rücken und dachte an das entsprechende auf ihrem eigenen.

„Du hast gesagt, du bereust nie Rad gefahren zu sein, es wird Zeit, dass du das lernst." Er lächelte wieder, „lass uns runter in den Park gehen." Er verwandelte ihre Kleider in etwas Angemesseneres für draußen und apparierte sie in den Park.

Hermione blieb auf der Stelle stehen, als er den Weg entlang lief. „Du denkst, das ist das Wichtigste, was ich bereue?" fragte sie ungläubig, als er sich umdrehte um nachzusehen, warum sie stehen geblieben war.

„Natürlich nicht, aber ich musste dich unter einem falschen Vorwand hier heraus bekommen und das schien ein ziemlich guter zu sein." Er lächelte, zwinkerte und griff in seine Tasche, während er sich auf ein Knie sinken ließ.

„Wovon redest du", lachte sie, abrupt aufhörend als sie realisierte, wo er war. „Drache, was machst du da?"

„Hermione Jane Granger, mein Engel, meine Prinzessin, mein Ein und Alles. Die Freude und das Licht meines Lebens. Willst du mich heiraten?" er hielt ihr eine kleine Samtschachtel mit einem silbernen Band mit einem Diamant entgegen. (A/N: ein Verlobungsring, falls ihr es nicht bemerkt haben solltet)

Tränen der Freude rannen über ihr Gesicht, sie warf sich in seine Arme und küsste ihn gründlich. „Ich nehme das als ein Ja" sagte er als sie innehielten um Luft zu bekommen. Beide lächelten wie verrückt.

„Das ist definitiv ein Ja" bestätigte Hermione und zog in auf die Füße einen weiteren Kuss. Und der letzte Gedanke, den sie hatte als sie Charlie Weasley in einem öffentlichen Park küsste, an einem Tag, an dem sie eigentlich auf der Arbeit sein sollte und eine Million anderer Dinge zu erledigen hatte, war der, dass dies eine Entscheidung war, die sie nie bereuen würde.


End file.
